


И снова о персиках

by beresklet



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shibari
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beresklet/pseuds/beresklet
Summary: Тимоти дарит Хаммеру джутовую верёвку.[кинк: связывание]





	И снова о персиках

**Author's Note:**

> Карада (в технике связывания шибари) - от японского "тело": обвязка тела сеткой, не стесняющей движений.
> 
> http://visa-blg.ru/uploads/posts/bdsm-svyazannie-muzhchini.jpg  
> ... а вообще погуглите сами, там стооолько красоты, шо боже мой.
> 
> [https://ficbook.net/readfic/6344182]

Тимоти качается с носка на пятку перед дверью. Дверь как дверь - приятный ореховый цвет, окантовка из тёмного бука, изящная латунная ручка, такая же, как и у его номера. Он знает, что налево от двери будут небольшая зала и спальня, направо - ванная и гардероб. Ещё знает, что в зале есть мини-бар - его недра он уже исследовал, прежде чем заставить себя выйти в коридор, - и кресло у электрического камина, и пушистый белый ковёр перед ним. Знает, что его собственная постель сегодня ночью будет пуста, потому что ночевать вместе с Арми становится не просто привычкой, а необходимостью, но решимости это не прибавляет ни на йоту.

За поворотом коридора слышится приглушённый звон: лифт останавливается на этаже, кто-то выходит, ковролин приглушает стук каблуков. Тимоти не хочет, чтобы его видели под чужой дверью в такой нерешительности, и поэтому поспешно стучится.

В конце концов, это всего лишь Арми, и нет ничего, чего бы Тимоти стеснялся перед ним.

Окей, он просто бодрится.

В номере никакого движения, а вот негромкие шаги по коридору всё ближе и ближе. Тимоти чувствует что-то, напоминающее страх, желание спрятаться, не встречаться с этим неизвестным, что идёт в его сторону, а ещё - озорство, подстёгнутое алкоголем, и поэтому, как только дверь наконец открывается, заскакивает внутрь, не дождавшись приглашения.

\- Прости, - улыбается он, едва не сбив Арми с ног, - я очень, очень спешил. Правда. Просто вопрос жизни и смерти.

Мужчина фыркает, щёлкая замком. В руках у него книга, и он выглядит всё ещё погружённым в её сюжет, чуть-чуть растерянным.

\- Гулял? - он кивает на рюкзак на худом плече. - Как окрестности? Есть что-то поинтересней, чем здешний ресторан?

Кое-какой тематический магазин, в котором Тимоти побывал не дальше часа назад, несомненно, будет поинтересней, чем любой ресторан или бар на целой планете. И если от одних лишь фотографий у него по позвоночнику маршировали раскалённые мурашки, то ощущения, когда он увидел ассортимент в живую, можно назвать только горячечным трансом... он обязательно расскажет об этом Арми, но не с порога же.

\- Совершенно чудесная чайная через два дома. Вязаные чаи - лучшие в мире, уж поверь, в этом я разбираюсь! - весело говорит он, роняя рюкзак у стены и стаскивая кеды. - Ты не собираешься проветриться? Жара уже спадает.

Арми лениво мотает головой, наблюдая за ним от двери, и Тимоти тянет к нему как стаи птиц к тёплому югу. В любом помещении, через любые стены - он точно знает, где находится Хаммер, потому что это притяжение не ослабевает ни на миг.

Тимоти пересекает прихожую, чтобы оказаться рядом.

\- Приветственный поцелуй?

Арми не отвечает на его улыбку, щурится, отклоняется:

\- Мы уже здоровались сегодня. Утром, помнишь?

Даже не раз. В самолёте, как только высокие спинки скрыли их от посторонних глаз. Здесь, в номере, в постели, когда проснулись вместе после долгого перелёта, запутавшись руками и ногами, здесь, на этом самом месте, когда Арми выпихивал Тимоти за дверь, чтобы ускорить процесс принятия душа и созвониться с Элизабет без лишних улик. Она и так, кажется, прекрасно видит все их хитрости.

\- Что мешает сделать это ещё раз?

Игра становится привычной. Тимоти очень хорошо помнит, что Хаммер, усаживающий его верхом на свои бёдра, впивающийся пальцами в его бока и ягодицы, жадный, стонущий и доминирующий, и Хаммер, который старается казаться серьёзным и взрослым, следовать канонам приличий и чести - один человек, любящий дразниться. И нужно совсем немного, чтобы эта броня пошла трещинами и растаяла, как шоколад.

Например, чуть-чуть напора.

Подойти вплотную, не хватать руками, просто прижаться всем телом, от плеч до коленей, чтобы почувствовал, подышать в шею, чтобы вдохновился. И сдался наконец. Вот так.

Тимоти облизывается. Ему хочется ещё, и Арми хочется ещё - им обоим всегда мало друг друга и времени, - но сейчас у него дело поважней. Это трудно - разговаривать, когда единственное, чего хочется - раскинуть ноги и принять на себя вес разгорячённого тела, тереться и забывать дышать от восторга и возбуждающей тяжести.

Хаммер прижимает его к себе и покачивает из стороны в сторону, улыбается, расслабленный, спокойный: выход в свет только завтра, и остаток сегодняшнего дня они могут полностью посвятить отдыху и себе.

\- Читал о тебе посты в Твиттере, - будничным тоном говорит Тимоти. - Ты никогда не говорил, что интересуешься связыванием.

Он чувствует, как замирают руки Арми на его спине, и гадает, что будет дальше. У них чудесные, доверительные отношения и схожие взгляды на мир, они хорошие друзья, если можно назвать друзьями людей, использующих любую возможность, чтобы скинуть одежду и оказаться как можно ближе, кожа к коже, но это – очень личное, о таком порой не решишься рассказать даже самому близкому.

Арми вздыхает:

\- Я мог бы догадаться, что это всплывёт.

Он слегка подталкивает Тимоти, и они вместе, не размыкая объятий, мелкими шагами двигаются через прихожую.

Большое окно в гостиной распахнуто настежь, шторы отодвинуты, и розовый, почти фиолетовый закатный свет заливает пол. Где-то внизу, перекрывая шум улицы, звенят цикады и аукаются ночные птицы.

\- Да брось, - говорит Тимоти. Садится на подлокотник кресла, подтягивает к себе за лямку рюкзак, который успел зацепить по дороге. - Никто не собирался тебя порицать. Точно не я.

Точно не он. Случайно попавшийся на глаза пост, эта новость "Арми лайкает картиночки с БДСМ", несколько часов интернет-сёрфинга, тысячи фотографий и статей, лёгкое головокружение и жар, и предвкушение, такое сильное, что приходилось прерываться и бегать в ванную, чтобы смыть с ладоней белые следы. Тимоти ни в коем случае не может его осуждать.

Арми падает в кресло рядом, касается локтем, гладит его колено невесомыми пальцами.

\- Ты что-то задумал, и я пожалею, если сейчас скажу ещё хоть слово, так?

Тимоти в ответ пожимает плечами.

\- Странное заявление, если учесть контекст…

\- Не юли. Говори, чего ты хочешь.

Шуршащий пакет цепляется за ушко молнии намертво, целлофан рвётся, и Тимоти приходится доставать принесённые вещи по одной. Он роняет на колени Арми коричневые мотки верёвки – раз, два, три, - и отпихивает в сторону рюкзак.

\- Хочу сделать тебе подарок. Ну, просто так. Вдруг твои желания ещё не выходят за цифровые границы, и это подтолкнёт тебя к изучению новых горизонтов. Или вертикалей.

Хаммер вертит в руках моток, теребит верёвку, разглядывает этикетку, потом поднимает голову, и Тимоти даже в полутьме, всё быстрее укрывающей комнату, в который раз поражается яркости его улыбки.

\- Не верю, что ты ходил за ней в сексшоп. Признайся - получил почтой?

\- Только что был в магазине. Продавец просто лапочка, всё рассказал, показал, провёл краткую экскурсию по ассортименту вибраторов, прежде чем мы дошли до верёвок и плёток, - Тимоти только что не мурлычет, дразнясь.

\- Какая храбрость! - смеётся Арми. - Хотел бы я на это посмотреть.

\- Сильнее, чем хочешь посмотреть, как она будет смотреться на мне?

Хаммер смеётся снова.

\- По твоему сценарию сейчас я должен наброситься на тебя, потому что я – бедный и никем не понимаемый извращенец, изголодавшийся по удовлетворению своих тёмных желаний. Но вынужден тебя огорчить: Лиз тоже очень нравятся такие вещи, и мы частенько их практикуем.

Тимоти делает вид, что не застигнут врасплох и совершенно не расстроен. Не на такое он рассчитывал, конечно же, и ни в одном из вариантов развития событий, о которых он думал, не было такого сюжетного поворота – чёрт возьми, сценарист из него так себе.

\- Я вовсе не считаю тебя извращенцем или кем-то в этом роде. Я… думаю, что это очень красиво. И горячо.

Голос Арми делается мечтательным:

\- У нас чёрные верёвки. Кожа Лиз смуглая, особенно когда она много загорает, и это очень хорошо оттеняет…

Иногда, особенно в такие моменты, где взрослый повёл бы себя расслабленно и просто, прекрасно понимая, что второе имя Арми – Болтун, Не Умеющий Вовремя Прикусить Язык, Тимоти не знает, чего ему хочется больше – извиниться или молча сбежать, и жалеет, что выдержки и спокойствия ему пока недостаёт. Даже с допингом в виде двух бокалов вина.

Он, не дослушав, медленно поднимается с подлокотника, маскируя паническое бегство из личного пространства Хаммера под желание потянуться, но манёвр разгадать несложно. Арми ловит его за петлю для ремня на шортах.

\- Но то, что я сейчас сказал, совершенно не означает, что я не хотел бы попробовать всё то же самое с тобой.

Даже если это одолжение – хотя это совершенно точно не одолжение, Тимоти слышит в низком голосе Арми ту самую, искреннюю нотку, которая лучше всего заметна в минуты высшего возбуждения, - он не хочет отказываться. Ни за что бы не отказался.

\- Я польщён, - шутливо кланяется он, чувствуя, как тяжёлая рука всё ещё удерживает его шорты.

«Не сердись, - слышит он безмолвное, когда Арми разворачивает его к себе и заставляет наклониться, чтобы поцеловать, - я увяз точно так же, как и ты».

Стоять одним коленом на подлокотнике и самозабвенно целоваться – ужасно романтично, но не слишком удобно. И когда Тимоти, комкая в ладони воротник белого Хаммеровского поло, уже готов пересесть к нему на колени и извлечь максимум удовольствия из предложенной позы, тот останавливает его. Жестом, выученным когда-то давным-давно, кажется, в другой жизни, - жизни одного американца, приехавшего в Италию на каникулы и влюбившегося без памяти, - кладёт руку на грудь и не даёт приблизиться.

Арми поднимается, и вместе с ним поднимается Тимоти – тень, отражение, след. Три шага до белого ковра, два замерших силуэта в темноте, один короткий поцелуй. И ещё один.

Тимоти нравятся медленные движения. Ему нравятся пальцы, касающиеся его груди, когда Арми расстёгивает пуговицы на рубашке, нравится, как он тянет её по рукам, как выдыхает, когда она предсказуемо застревает на запястьях и приходится вспомнить о манжетах. Нравится, как, опустившись перед ним на колени, Арми избавляет его от шорт, затем от белья. Не пытается приласкать, но его внимание, взгляд остаётся на коже ощущением электрических разрядов. И все волоски на теле поднимаются дыбом.

Хаммер отходит, чтобы бросить одежду на кресло и включить торшер, а Тимоти понимает, что не должен двигаться. Может быть, это интуиция, или он перечитал слишком много статей про связывание и разные ролевые игры, но ему хочется остаться на месте и просто ждать.

Он прикрывает глаза, позволяет рукам повиснуть вдоль обнажённого тела, расслабляется, впуская в себя спокойную, тягучую атмосферу тёплого летнего вечера, растворяясь в тихом гуле машин, невнятном говоре улицы, шорохе листьев, глубоко дышит – и всё равно оказывается не готов к первому прикосновению.

Вздрагивает, когда конец верёвки опускается ему на лопатки.

Арми полностью сосредоточен на том, что делает. Его руки движутся размеренно и очень точно: ни одной лишней петли, неровного узла, перетянутой или провисающей верёвки. Он наслаждается каждым жестом, каждым дюймом своей работы, рисуя на бледной коже все безумные фантазии, которые приходят ему в голову. Тимоти знает, что Арми нравится такое, но настоящее понимание этого приходит только сейчас, когда он наблюдает за ним в процессе игры. Красивое лицо сосредоточенно, но не напряжено, глаза светятся улыбкой... Тимоти доверил бы ему свою жизнь уже через два часа после их знакомства. Теперь, такому Арми, он рассказал бы любой свой секрет, каждое сокровенное или стыдное воспоминание, если бы тот попросил.

Поэтому вопрос "Не страшно?" вызывает у него лишь улыбку. Он мотает головой для большего эффекта, и Хаммер кивает, затягивая очередную петлю.

Когда Тимоти представлял себе эту сцену, лёжа в темноте своей комнаты, ему казалось, что он будет сходить с ума от возбуждения. Что обнажённость и открытость вызовут смущение, а собственная доверчивость, то, что он вверяет себя в чужие руки, станет будоражить сознание. Что верёвка, сдавив все чувствительные местечки, заставит его стонать от желания…

Арми медленно спускается по его торсу, поправляет петли на животе, что-то подтягивает на спине: пальцы касаются то тут, то там, уверенные, тёплые. Поймав взгляд Тимоти, он с лукавой и предвкушающей улыбкой опускается на колени, верёвка, повинуясь его власти, скользит между ягодиц мальчишки, прижимается к промежности, совсем близко к яичкам… и это очень приятно, но слишком мало для настоящего возбуждения. Даже когда Арми, не отпуская его взгляда, медленно прижимается губами к основанию члена, касается кожи языком, втягивает носом воздух, как зверь, этого хватает, чтобы мышцы живота вздрогнули под путами, сокращаясь, но всё ещё мало.

Вместо сумасшедшего желания Тимоти чувствует защищённость и уют. Ему спокойно в этих сильных руках, которые никогда не причинят ему вреда. Спокойно, потому что Арми знает, что делает, и делает это хорошо, потому что не умеет по-другому. И если бы можно было влюбиться в этого мужчину ещё сильней, Тимоти непременно влюбился бы, сейчас, в эти самые минуты.

Арми наконец поднимается и коротко целует его в губы.

\- Всё. Хочешь посмотреть?

Целиком это выглядит… красиво. Не просто красиво, идеально: коричневая верёвка на очень белой коже, хитрые сплетения, странный контраст чётких линий с природной мягкостью изгибов и впадинок. Тимоти смотрит на себя в зеркало и никак не может оторвать глаз от этого почти-платья, скользит взглядом по лабиринтам-тропинкам на своём теле, чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова; Хаммер внимательно следит за ним через зеркало, стоя за его плечом. Низ композиции, то, с чем он возился дольше всего, достойно восхищённого вздоха: член со всех сторон окружён плетением, мягким, но ощутимо давящим, верёвка разбегается в стороны словно лучи.

\- Очень интересная метафора, - шепчет Тимоти, голос его отчего-то не слушается, и поворачивается, чтобы поблагодарить; в глазах Арми на мгновение мелькает странное выражение, прежде чем он закрывает их, отвечая на поцелуй.

Требовательные руки опускаются на ягодицы, слегка оттягивая верёвку, заставляя её впиваться в кожу, поцелуй почти превращается в прелюдию, и остановиться почти невозможно… но Тимоти вдруг кое-что вспоминает, мягко, но решительно выпутывается из объятий. Многого стоит не краснеть и не терять мысль под таким распалённым взглядом, которым окидывает его Арми, но у него получается:

\- А как же руки?

И вот оно – то же выражение, что и минуту назад. Ожидание, надежда, неверие… что же ещё?..

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь? Это не то же самое.

Тимоти улыбается, ловит ладонь Арми, тянет его обратно в гостиную.

\- Думал, ты догадаешься, что я прочитал кое-что, прежде чем… - он показывает на свой верёвочный наряд. – Это – карада, да? Не причиняет боли, не стесняет движений, можно носить под одеждой. Очень красиво, но… ещё я прочёл, что если руки не связаны, значит, сессия не началась.

\- Народ требует боли и сессий, - в голосе Арми слышится насмешка, но лицо остаётся серьёзным, будто он и в самом деле обдумывает предложение. – К этому не стоит относиться вот так весело.

Он хороший актёр, но Тимоти умеет видеть сквозь его несомненный талант, докапываться до самой сути: Хаммер принял решение и хочет услышать согласие.

\- Не думаю, что мне захочется веселиться, когда ты свяжешь мне руки и… - Тимоти обрывает себя, но это «и», полное предвкушения и самых смелых мечтаний, повисает между ними жарким пылающим шаром.

Следующие мгновения такие тихие, что слышно, как шуршат по коридору чьи-то торопливые шаги. Потом Арми наклоняется, чтобы взять с кресла ещё один моток верёвки. Тимоти послушно вытягивает руки перед собой.

И всё повторяется: выверенные движения, пленительная правильность узора, лёгкое давление чуть колющейся верёвки. Это почти убаюкивает, расслабляет, ноги становятся как будто не свои и почти не держат... А потом Арми накладывает завершающий узел, и в руках у него остаются два длинных конца, за которые он легко дёргает, привлекая внимание, а затем тянет.

Он подводит Тимоти к креслу и всё так же без слов просит сесть. Тот опускается на край, не сводя глаз с любимого лица. Арми перехватывает его взгляд:

\- Раз ты такой начитанный, то должен вспомнить, что такое стоп-слово. Сейчас ты можешь просто сказать мне «хватит» или «стоп», и я остановлюсь, но на будущее, если вдруг ты…

\- Нет-нет, я хочу настоящее стоп-слово, - торопливо перебивает Тимоти. – Пусть будет «парус».

Хаммер насмешливо улыбается:

\- А я думал, что будет "персик". Зная твой пунктик...

\- Кажется, это ты на них зациклился, а не я, - Тимоти улыбается ему в ответ. - И это притом, что ты даже не пробовал...

Прикосновение пальца к губам заставляет его замолкнуть и сразу же, без раздумий поцеловать жёсткую подушечку; на лице Арми загадочное выражение сменяется нежностью.

В следующий миг верёвка натягивается, и Тимоти поднимает руки над головой, не совсем уверенный в том, что от него требуется. Но потом Арми обходит кресло и садится на корточки, связанные запястья оказываются на низком подголовнике, а верёвка продолжает тянуть и тянуть, пока мальчишка не упирается спиной в мягкую обивку.

В руках Арми ещё моток, но прежде, чем пустить его в дело, он хватает Тимоти за бёдра и сдвигает на самый край сиденья, так, что его тело выгибается дугой из-за привязанных рук, опираясь на кресло только лопатками и ягодицами. Представить будущую позу не составляет труда, и вот теперь, только теперь мальчишка чувствует возбуждение, такое острое, что живот сводит судорогой, а рот пересыхает мгновенно. Потрясённый выдох заставляет Хаммера улыбнуться:

\- Я же говорил, что это совсем другое. Нет, молчи, тебе всё ещё нельзя болтать.

Это и правда совсем другое. Теперь верёвка не просто оплетает тело, она впивается в него, от неё во все стороны теплом расползается боль, спина скована напряжением, а голову тяжело держать прямо, чтобы смотреть на то, что делает Арми, опустившийся перед ним на колени; Тимоти медленно откидывается назад и прикрывает глаза.

Боль не подкрадывается, не наступает медленно, она горит постоянным, неугасимым огнём. Она не отпускает и лишь чуть отступает, когда Арми сгибает его ноги в коленях, обвязывая бёдра и лодыжки, а затем опускает их так, что колени едва не касаются пола: центр тяжести смещается, легче становится спине, но растянутые мышцы всё так же жжёт. Это невозможно игнорировать, невозможно привыкнуть, но Тимоти вдруг обнаруживает в себе способность отдаться боли, не сопротивляться ей, а просто её принять.

Сейчас верёвка в руках Арми - это гораздо больше, чем просто грубость натуральных волокон. Это понимание, что в эту самую минуту что-то меняется, что теперь это не просто верёвка, а узы, не только связывающие Тимоти, но и связывающие его с Арми. Верёвка – нервы, по которым в обе стороны бешено мчатся импульсы, по которым Арми отсылает Тимоти боль, а он в ответ возвращает свою благодарность – тихими стонами, которые начинают срываться с губ, неконтролируемой дрожью, сбитым дыханием.

Он почти не способен соображать, почти тонет в ярких всполохах под веками и жаре, которым окутана каждая клеточка его тела, но вдруг его кожи касается прохладная ткань, а под затылок проскальзывает ладонь. Арми поднимает его голову, заставляя посмотреть на себя. У него абсолютно влюблённый, хоть и встревоженный взгляд.

\- Помни про слово. И про молчание, - напоминает он и сжимает ладонь вокруг члена Тимоти.

Это кажется щелчком зажигалки в комнате, полной газа, мгновение – и взрыв разносит самообладание, здравомыслие, крышу. Открытость позы, жёсткость верёвок и пальцев, запах пота, запах кожи, огромные глаза, в которые он смотрит, не в силах оторвать взгляд – всё это придаёт боли совершенно другую окраску. И приходится закусить губы, чтобы не закричать.

Это оказывается самым лучшим его решением, потому что очень скоро руку заменяет рот. Член твердеет почти мгновенно, и Арми наслаждается такой отзывчивостью: то медленно лижет, прослеживая языком уздечку, массируя и щекоча головку, то впускает в рот почти целиком, а ладонь в это время нежно ласкает яички, надавливает на промежность, подбирается ниже… цепляется за одну из петель и тянет, заставляя верёвку сильнее впиться в кожу, а Тимоти – заскрести пальцами по спинке кресла и замычать. Это единственное, что ему остаётся: принимать и наслаждаться.

Его тело покрывается испариной, напряжение становится почти невыносимым, а возбуждение балансирует, кажется, на самом пике, но Арми не даёт ему кончить, вдруг отпуская его и отодвигаясь совсем.

\- Я сейчас, - предупреждает он, заглядывая в мутные, потрясённые глаза. – Уверен, ты захочешь увидеть, как потрясающе выглядишь.

Он исчезает в дверном проёме и вечность спустя возникает в нём снова, уже без одежды, с телефоном в руках. Тимоти видит его твёрдый член, блестящую от пота грудь, и у него перехватывает дыхание от этой картины, в ушах взрываются петарды, или, может быть, это просто грохочет сердце… он почти не слышит негромкую просьбу:

\- Опусти голову.

И как Тимоти ни хочется смотреть, он повинуется.

Арми фотографирует. Мелькает вспышка, он тихо ругается, отключая её, и фотографирует ещё раз: Тимоти слышит, как он замирает, когда нажимает на спуск, как отбрасывает телефон на другое кресло, чувствует, как он опускается на колени между его беспомощных и раскинутых в стороны ног. Чувствует пальцы на своей груди: Арми оттягивает верёвку и касается ей соска, то одного, то второго; другая рука не забывает ласкать член, и у мальчишки просто нет шансов. Бёдра трясёт от удовольствия, дрожат сведённые болью руки, поджимаются пальцы на ногах, и если бы он мог, то сейчас кричал бы в полный голос, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить страшное напряжение, скопившееся внутри… он кончает, вцепившись пальцами в кресло, с задушенным стоном и ощущением абсолютного счастья.

Чернота кружится, видоизменяется, мерцает как фонарики на старой гирлянде, но не привычными цветами радуги, а всеми оттенками всех возможных и невозможных спектров, то мягко расцветает, то вспыхивает резко и ярко…

Боли больше нет, - это первое открытие, которое делает Тимоти, когда медленно приходит в себя. Второе открытие – он больше не в кресле. Под спиной что-то мягкое, и значит, Арми отвязал его и перенёс… ну да, в свою - их - постель. Это выясняется, когда он открывает глаза. Голова гудит, тело ещё не оправилось после оргазма, дрожь гуляет по спине и бёдрам. Тимоти по-прежнему чувствует верёвки на руках и ногах.

Арми появляется рядом и жестом предлагает ему воды, помогает приподняться и подносит стакан ко рту. Тимоти понимает, что ужасно хочет пить, только после первого глотка, и осушает стакан полностью. Хаммер, отставив стакан, сцеловывает с его губ последние капли.

\- Ты молодец, - шепчет он, обнимая его, баюкая на своей груди. – Хочешь в душ? Или спать?

\- Или?

Голос такой хриплый, будто он кричал не переставая.

\- Или мы можем продолжить… до логичной концовки всей сцены.

Тимоти поспешно опускает взгляд – член Арми всё ещё напряжённый, хоть и немного опавший, и собственное возбуждение, так до конца и не угомонившееся, теплом устремляется в пах.

Вместо ответа он поворачивает голову и медленно, вдумчиво оставляет лёгкий засос на его ключице.

Это странно – чувствовать, как тебя переворачивают словно куклу, как управляют твоим телом, над которым ты почти утратил контроль, как верёвка, почти незаметная, когда ты не был возбуждён, теперь касается члена, яичек, ягодиц, всей ставшей очень чувствительной кожи. Странно – и очень горячо.

Тимоти смотрит на всё как будто со стороны: Арми всё так же медленно распускает узор на ногах, недолго, но тщательно растирает кожу, на которой проступают розовые вдавленные следы, не торопясь ищет, к чему бы привязать верёвку в изголовье, притягивая к нему связанные руки мальчишки. Его напряжение выдаёт только пот, от которого блестит лоб, и румянец, спустившийся с лица на шею и грудь. Тимоти чувствует себя покорной, благодарной глиной, отзывающейся на каждое прикосновение и млеющей в умелых руках мастера. Он может превратить его в прекрасную фарфоровую чашку, изящную вазу или статуэтку, полную чувственной грации, истончить его до такой степени, что сквозь него будет виден солнечный свет, или придать вес, значение, грубоватую красоту... Тимоти готов стать для него чем угодно, только бы эти мгновения длились без конца.

Короткое шуршание - Арми выуживает из-под подушки блестящие пакетики. Тимоти видел десятки раз, как он надевает презерватив, как смазывает себя, как что-то меняется в его лице, когда он проникает в тело мальчишки кончиками скользких пальцев... это не может надоесть - эмоции, которые в этот момент Хаммер не пытается скрыть. Подтверждение, что Тимоти необходим ему так же, как и он Тимоти.

Перед тем, как войти, прижимаясь горячей головкой ко входу, Арми глядит в карие глаза, оглаживает плечи, грудь, живот Тимоти, поделенные на сегменты коричневым волокном будто крылья бабочки, сжимает бёдра, с усилием отодвигает в сторону верёвку, что лежала в ложбинке между ягодицами… мальчишка расслабляется окончательно, прогибается, опускает голову на простыни, позволяя себе лишь один короткий стон, когда член наконец заполняет его изнутри.

Ритм поначалу медленный, тягучий: Арми бережёт его, а у самого стиснуты зубы и со лба срываются капли. Тимоти хочется притянуть его к себе, обнять руками и ногами, объяснить, что так сдерживаться не нужно, что он выдержит всё, что тот готов ему дать; но руки у него связаны, а ноги Арми поднимает к себе на плечи, сжимает лодыжки - и не даёт шевельнуться. Мучает обоих, вдумчиво смакуя каждый свой-его дюйм, дышит глубоко и часто, прикрывает глаза... Тимоти как может дёргает бёдрами, пытаясь его подстегнуть, выходит плохо, но зато Хаммер улыбается, ещё крепче вцепляясь в его кожу.

Тимоти думает о том, что он всегда улыбается, всегда готов улыбнуться, и что эту черту он невероятно любит в Арми, и это последняя его связная мысль. В следующее мгновение Арми отпускает его ноги, падает сверху, припадает бесконечным поцелуем к ключице и срывается в бешеный темп. Тимоти отключается уже на второй минуте, переставая осознавать, где находится, содрогаясь всем телом, отчаянно дёргая привязанными руками, беззвучно скуля и задыхаясь. И сквозь отчаянное, почти болезненное желание кончить, переполняющее тело, он видит только внимательные глаза, не сводящие с него взгляда. А потом снова проваливается в черноту.

 

Прохладный воздух, пахнущий листвой и тёплым асфальтом, колышет тонкие занавески. Тимоти бездумно следит за их движением, лёжа щекой на груди Арми. Пальцы Арми тихо гладят его по спине и плечам, тёплое дыхание греет висок. Они вернулись из душа уже давно, но сон не идёт к обоим.

\- Анализируешь? - гулко раздаётся под ухом Тимоти.

\- Прикидываю, когда удастся повторить.

Пальцы Арми замирают под лопаткой.

\- Вот как.

И снова продолжают свой путь.

Анализировать, собственно, нечего. Первый раз далеко не всегда оказывается идеальным, и у них было недостаточно времени, чтобы подготовиться и настроиться, но всё равно всё получилось... Тимоти непроизвольно облизывается, вспоминая, как менялись ощущения от прикосновения верёвки и как приятна была лёгкая, тёплая боль, когда Арми распустил узор и снял путы.

Эти образы вызывают немедленный отклик в паху, и Тимоти ёрзает. Повозившись, пытается протолкнуть ладони под Арми, чтобы дотянуться до его задницы - он делает это при каждом удобном случае, но сейчас как раз самый что ни на есть неудобный: Хаммер лежит на спине, и проще сдвинуть скалу, чем его.

\- Абрикос, - обиженно ворчит мальчишка. Кажется, одержимость задницей Арми передалась ему от Элио.

\- Кстати, о персиках, - громко шепчет Хаммер. - Я тут на днях присоединился к вашему Персиковому Клубу.

Тимоти непонимающе хмурится, поднимает голову:

\- Что ты сделал?

Арми смотрит на него закусив губу, выражение лица не прочитать - то ли смеётся, то ли в панике.

\- Я не очень понял, - начинает Тимоти, - объясни, пожалуйста...

Арми отворачивается и прячет лицо в подушке, глуша в ней стон.

\- Постой, - мысли движутся медленно, как перегруженные вагоны, - постой, погоди-ка, ты - что?.. О боже.

Из подушки слышится смех. Тимоти тянет Арми за плечо, но тот ещё сильнее зарывается в наволочку и никак не может остановиться.

\- Обещай, - выстанывает он, - поклянись, что ничего не скажешь Луке!

\- Не скажу что? - от смеха Тимоти едва не трясёт, но он сдерживается изо всех сил, стараясь припомнить, на каком расстоянии от кровати бросил свой телефон. - Что тебе понравилось трахать персик? Или не понравилось? Арми, я хочу знать всё, рассказывай!

\- Нет, сначала поклянись!

\- Клянусь-клянусь, - торопливо соглашается Тимоти, строча короткое сообщение, - чтоб мне вовек больше персиков не есть!

Звук отправленного письма выдаёт его с головой. Арми подскакивает на постели, на красном от смеха лице - жажда кровавой мести:

\- Не могу поверить, что ты!..

Тимоти, широко улыбаясь, салютует ему телефоном.

\- Что ты!..

Полная негодования фраза так у Арми и не получается, поэтому он компенсирует недостаток слов отличным ударом подушкой. Тимоти не остаётся в долгу... и за руганью, визгом и подушечным боем они совсем не слышат, как их телефоны надрываются от звонков.


End file.
